fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brianna Svalsbard
"Slut!? I'm the only one who can call someone a 'slut' here!" - Brianna to Aria, The Light of the Faeries Brianna Svalsbard (ブリアナスバールバ Buriana Subārubarudo) is a dark mage and an antagonist in The Fires of Heaven. She is a dangerous dark mage and a member of the Scarlet Banshee, the dark guild who has seized control over Hargeon Appearance Brianna is a young girl with white skin, long blue hair and bright blue eyes. She wears pink glasses and uses an X-like black and pink hairclip She uses a pink, cheerleader-like clothing. She wears a pink dress with two long pink extensions, covering her arms in long pink sleeves that go down to the pulses, and white gloves. The area of her breasts is covered by an white bra with an X in the area, and she uses a white short skirt who covers her groin Her clothes are held together by two human-sized laces in black and pink who make an X-pattern in her neck, above her breasts and in the abdomem. She uses long black socks and pink shoes Personality Brianna's most marking personality trait is her sadism, claim that is supported by the fact that all her known magical spells are based upon torture techniques, something she knows very well She is merciless, as she killed a thug from her own guild without thinking twice, and, behind her charming and charismatic face, she hides a dark persona. When fighting, she likes to scold her opponents and call them names in mocking respect She is evil and likes torturing the others, as well as play with their emotions and feelings Synopsis Intro arc After the four mages from Fairy Tail defeat the three thugs from Scarlet Banshee attacking the Braswell Twins, Brianna appears. One of the thugs ask for help but she kills him for his failure and manages to attack the mages while scolding them. When she finds herself equal to Soria in the fight, she summons an ice bull to attack both her and Kennedy. When Thomas tries to attack, she almost kills him before Dimitri interrupts her attack. Soria tries to attack again but is almost killed by a surprise attack from Brianna, before Kennedy black-outs her with an ice block from the broken bull Later, after Quentin betrays the others, he awakes her. She proceeds to fiercely attack Soria, who can't defend herself at the moment. Kimberly tries to interfere but has the arm cutted off. Aria, then, attacks her and a fight ensues. However, their fight is cut short when Frey arrives, exploding the house and taking the wtins, as well as Brianna and Quentin, with him back to Scarlet Banshee Later, in the same day, when the five mages invade the Guild Building, Brianna intercepts them and attack. While Quentin takes Dimitri to a battle on the rooftop, Brianna is left busy by Soria, allowing the other three to enter deeper in the building. During their battle, Brianna eventually takes the control of the fight, preparing herself to kill Soria, but is suddenly stopped when Dimitri interrupts the fight, with Quentin leaving the dark guild and joining the mages in order to save his family After Frey destroys the guild buildin with his Spirit Extinction, Brianna is one of the few survivors, shielding herself along with her enemies. Later, during the final battle, she attacks Aria. In a fast move, Aria uses her Maguilty Sense to create a Sensory Link connecting herself to Andraea, the Guild Master. However, Brianna attacks anyway, revealing she don't need to keep up appearances anymore Frey tries to save Aria in order to save Andraea, as they would share their deaths, but is stopped by Brianna. However, Andraea protects herself with a scream that dissolves the ice. Before Frey can kill Brianna, Klaus interferes and uses the shadows to immobilize both. When he inquires her about being a spy from Seven, Brianna proudly speaks in her mother language, with Dimitri commenting on how he noted that she had an Seventh accent. After this, Brianna is swallowed by Klaus' shadows and took with him and Tessa, having been "arrested" Dark Spring arc Powers and Abilities * Molding Magic: Molding Magic allows users to mold something, like an element, into different shapes. Using two hands with this Magic produces more stable creations. Using the faster one-hand style can cause creations to have less stability and power. In order to utilize Molding Magic, the user must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced. Brianna seems to prefer using only a single hand in her creations ** Ice-Make: This kind of Molding Magic allows Brianna to create and shape objects from ice. She uses both dynamic and static ice-make, with her spells being mainly specialized in torture techniques and devices *** Ice-Make: Iron Maiden - This spell allows Brianna to create an iron maiden made of pure ice. She uses this spell mostly as en example of cruelty, as the ice's transparency allows the people to see the disfigured corpse of the victim of this spell *** Ice-Make: Battlefield of Ice - Brianna pulls her hands down and freezes the entire battlefield, making grow large spikes of ice from the ground to kill her enemies *** Ice-Make: Brazen Bull - Brianna casts a giant bull made of ice. This bull, almost alive, hunts down her opponents to kill them for her *** Ice-Make: Scythe - Brianna creates a giant scythe of ice, arming her with this weapon to slash her opponents *** Ice-Make: Pendulum - This spell allows Brianna to generate a giant pendulum of ice. This pendulum will slash through the opponent's waist, killing him and cutting his body in a half *** Ice-Make: Chainsaw - Brianna creates an immense chainsaw of light to burst through her enemies *** Ice-Make: Crushing Hands - Brianna summons two giant arms of ice who emerge from the ground. This hands attack the enemy, crushing him in the palms of the hands *** Ice-Make: Neck Chains - Brianna summons two chains of ice who take the enemy by his neck and pulls him down *** Ice-Make: Treadmill of Blades - She summons a giant treadmill of ice, with several frozen blades to crush and slash the target to pieces *** Ice-Make: Bear Trap - Brianna summons a normal, simple bear trap made of ice. By stepping on it, the enemy will have his feets destroyed *** Ice-Make: Wheel of Torture - Brianna creates a giant wheel made of ice. This will is bladed with several spikes and released it in the direction of her opponent, crushing everything in it's way to crush the victim *** Ice-Make: Wooden Horse - She casts a pony made of ice with several spikes. Then, a chain of ice takes the victim and envelops him with the pony, perfurating their backs with the several spikes of ice and leaving him unable to attack or defend himself *** Ice-Make: Rack '''- Brianna summons several chains who pick the opponent from his hands and his feet, pushing him to above and to below. The chains, then, started to spin and twist themselves, twisting the enemy's body til it is violently torn apart in two * '''Average Magical Power: Brianna has an average magical power. She has shown the power to cast six spells in a fast sucession of time and was sufficiently strong to cast much more if not black-outed before this * Torture Specialist: Brianna has a vast knowledge about torture techniques and methods. All her spells are related to torture ways and she seems to be glad about torturing her opponents * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Brianna also has a good skill in melee combats, being able to avoid other attacks and to attack too. However, she nonetheless prefers using her magic to attack Navigation